


Affirmation

by MathClassWarfare



Series: I Don't Mind Some Slight Disorder [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Headcanon, M/M, Older Noctis Lucis Caelum, Older Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum, POV First Person, POV Noctis Lucis Caelum, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23845630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MathClassWarfare/pseuds/MathClassWarfare
Summary: A love poem
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Series: I Don't Mind Some Slight Disorder [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760605
Comments: 11
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is meant to be a poem written by Noct, about Prompto, in my imaginings of a post-game where he comes back from the dead and lives a normal life in secrecy. (I have a whole [series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1104645) about it.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update 5/19/20: This is the revised version of the poem, which I wrote for my poetry class. The original is at Ch. 2 now.

**Affirmation**

Here’s one thing that’s true  
My love

I’ve seen him  
Hiding there  
Inside you

Crouched  
At your starting line  
Waiting

To shoot off  
To question  
To tear down everything good

Because he is you  
I have no choice  
But to love him 

I only hate his lies

I know  
It’s beyond my powers  
To make him stop

All I can  
Offer are words  
You’ve heard before

But please  
Love  
Come here

And let me  
Show  
You


	2. Chapter 2

**Affirmation**

Here’s one thing that’s true  
My love

I’ve _seen_ him  
Crouched there  
At your starting line

Ready and (impatiently) waiting

To shoot off  
To question  
To tear down everything good

I have no choice  
But to love him  
(He’s you, after all)

I only hate his lies

Yes  
It’s beyond my powers (what powers?)  
To make him stop

All I can  
Offer are the usual  
Counter-arguments

So please,  
Love,  
Come here

And allow me  
To press my  
Case


End file.
